1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus with high contrast and/or impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic and inorganic organic light emitting display apparatuses are flat panel display apparatuses that can be made to be relatively thin and portable. In addition, organic and inorganic organic light emitting display apparatuses are emissive type (or self-emissive type) display apparatuses that have relatively wide viewing angle, high contrast, and short response time. Also, the organic light emitting display apparatuses, in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material, have higher brightness, lower driving voltage, and shorter response time than the inorganic light emitting display apparatus, and can also provide multi-colored images.
Flat panel display apparatuses are manufactured to be relatively lightweight and thin so that the flat panel display apparatuses can be portable and be used outdoors. However, when the flat panel display apparatuses are used outdoors, the contrast and visibility of the flat panel display apparatuses may be reduced due to the reflection of sunlight. In particular, for organic light emitting display apparatuses, the reflection of sunlight at a metal reflection film of the organic light emitting display apparatuses can be severe.
Also, there is a high possibility that an external surface of the organic light emitting display apparatuses can be damaged by external impact.